The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Hybrid Tea Rose plant, botanically known as Rosa hybrida, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name BOTA 2802.
The new cultivar is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Klazienaveen, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program was to develop new cut Rose cultivars with a high yield of cut flowering stems, large flower buds and flowers, attractive flower color, long and strong stems, dark green leaves and good postproduction longevity.
The new cultivar originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor on Feb. 15, 2002 of the Rosa hybrida cultivar Iceberg, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent and the Rosa hybrida cultivar Passion, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The cultivar BOTA 2802 was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Klazienaveen, The Netherlands.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by cuttings at Klazienaveen, The Netherlands, since June, 2002, has shown that the unique features of the new cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.